Stormy Days
by striderkind
Summary: Fruk. France shows up at England's house during a hurricane. A fluffy little oneshot I wrote when it was raining. Human names used. Enjoy!


Ah, nothing like a nice book on a rainy day.

Arthur sat on the comfortable blue sofa wearing his green robe, sipping his piping cup of earl gray and reading his favorite book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. The rain pounded on the roof and windows of his cozy house, and every so often, lighting would brighten the sky and thunder would boom, rattling the British antiques precariously perched on the shelf above the fireplace.

This was one of the worst storms that England had seen in a long time. There had been many floods in downtown and east of London lately, about ten so far, and there would surely be more to come. In fact, the rain had been so bad that Arthur couldn't even go to the most recent world meeting. It was about the earthquake in Japan, too... Poor Kiku. Arthur really did hope he was doing alright.

The Brit sighed; bored. His book had become dull after reading it for the seventh time in a row and he was now on his fourth cup of tea. He was beginning to feel a bit of nausea coming on; he had probably eaten too many scones beforehand. He slowly stood up, placing down his book on the glass coffee table and striding into the kitchen, placing his tea cup down in the sink gently, not wanting to break it. He would wash it later when he was in the mood to do housework.

All of a sudden, the Briton heard a loud pounding from the front room. He strolled out of the small kitchen and focused on the banging, trying to locate the source of the annoying noise. As he neared the old wooden front door, the sound grew even louder. Who could be visiting in this god awful weather? Everyone was inside their houses where it was safe all over the country!

Arthur glanced out the peephole, trying to identify the face of the person standing on the porch. Unfortunately, due to the rain, the glass was peppered with droplets, making it nearly impossible to see even the silhouette. Arthur sighed with annoyance and threw the door open, shoving the shabby man outside through the door into his home. He wasn't just going to leave him out there in the cold, even if he couldn't quite see the face under the mans hood.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking, wandering around in this weather?!"

The mans back was still turned to him and he spoke to Arthur in such a way that he knew that the man was grinning widely.

"I was looking for you, mon petit lapin~" Oh dear god. That French accent. That pet name.

The man took off his long black cloak, revealing the familiar shoulder length dirty blonde hair and violet-blue tunic with red tights.

"FRANCIS, GODAMMIT!"

"AHONHONHONHONHONHON!" Francis laughed evilly, pulling his trademark rape face for a moment before smiling happily, overjoyed to see that Arthur was alright in the midst of the hurricane.

England calmed himself down with a few deep breaths and asked, "What the hell Francis?! You scared me half to death, you worthless twat!"

Francis simply hugged him in response to his question, so grateful that his rabbit was alright and completely ignoring the hateful comment that the other had made. Arthur struggled with all his strength but he was not released by the Frenchman.

"Get off me, bloody frog!" Arthur yelled angrily, trying to push Francis away, but failing in the attempt. Francis merely gripped him tighter, chuckling quietly to himself. He wouldn't be defeated that easily.

After a few minutes of pointless squirming, Arthur finally gave up, slumping in defeat and going completely limp. Francis smiled.

"Je t'aime, Artie~" He whispered, laying a gentle kiss on Arthur's cheek. "I was so worried about you, mon lapin!" Arthur blushed dark red, rubbing the spot where the Frenchman had kissed him.

"... Don't call me Artie. You also missed, bloody idiot..." If it was even possible, Arthur flushed darker red at his own comment.

Francis looked stunned for a moment, after all, he didn't except that reaction at all. But he quickly got over his shock, gratefully leaning towards Arthur and kissing him softly on the lips. He tasted tasted like tea and sugar.

When Francis pulled away, Arthur whispered, "I love you, bloody frog," before leaning back in to steal another kiss.


End file.
